Le Killjoy Car Crash
by AlexisIeroween
Summary: I wrote this for a short English assignment a while back, and I've decided to continue it. Le sexy Frerard time in later chapters, rather detailed too. But you only get those if you read, rate and review ;D  Allie xo


The sun was only just starting to rise out on the dusty deserts of Zone 3. Dust scattered across the path as Frank and Gerard walked out of the diner with their hands full of disposable cups of coffee. "Does Mikey really have to have coffee? I mean he gets really hyper so maybe i should-" "No Gerard, your not having Mikey's coffee" Frank laughed at Gerard's puppy dog face he was pulling.  
>"Now thats just unfair" Gerard joked.<p>"Hey guys, come on. We haven't got all day you know, we need to be in Zone 6 for 11, and its nearly 7 now and you know how long it takes to get there" Ray shouted from the car with the wind blowing through his fro. "Alright, we're coming" Frank shouted back as him and Gerard hurried to the car. Gerard and Frank got in the front of the car with Gerard in the driving seat. "Take your coffee before i drink it" Gerard said as he passed two cups of coffee to Mikey and Ray in the back. "Thanks man. Now can we get going soon? Dr D needs us to be there for 11 at the latest" Mikey said taking the coffee.<br>"I know, i know" Gerard said drinking the last bit of his coffee and starting up the car.

"I still dont know why we had to paint a spider on the boot of the car. I mean, you know i hate spiders!" Frank joked as Gerard pulled out of the diner's car park.  
>"Its our logo, and well it funny 'cause you dont like spiders" Gerard laughed looking at Frank for a quick second.<br>"It is NOT funny. You know i hate them! You wouldn't like it if i shoved a huge needle in your face, would you?" Frak laughed leaning his elbow on the side letting his black hair blow in the wind. "Now thats something else! Consider yourself lucky its not a real spider" Gerard chuckled.

"So what does Dr D want anyway?" Ray asked taking the last sip of his coffee. "Not sure. Most probally problems with the Dracs or Missile Kid. The Dracs have probally kidnapped Missile Kid again" Mikey replied, looking serious like always. "I hope not. The last time they took her we all nearly got killed. I dont see why she can't have her own raygun so she can protect herself" Gerard added from the front hanging his head out the window slightly so his bright red hair flowed in the wind.  
>"Because shes a kid Gerard, common sense" Frank laughed looking at Gerard.<br>"Oh shut up" Gerard pouted with a smirk.  
>"Oh my, your such a diva Gerard" Frank giggled.<p>

"Gerard we're still in Zone 3 and its nearly quarter past 8, can't you hurry up abit?" Ray said quickly.  
>"Alright, alright! Im doing my best Ray" Gerard snapped back.<br>"Alright moody, time of the month?" Ray joked from the back seat.  
>"Sorry Ray, and Ray dont be stupid. I am not a girl" Gerard smirked at Ray.<br>"You sure act like one!" Ray laughed and Frank giggled to himself.  
>"I do not, and Frank, shut up!" Gerard pouted.<br>"Oh im sorry miss Geraldine" Frank giggled looing at Gerard's pouting face. "I will hit you in a minute!" Gerard replied, still pouting.  
>"Ok, ok! No need for violence" Frank smirked.<br>"Ok enough with girly arguments, just speed up Gee" Mikey said impatiently from the back.  
>"I am going as fast as i can, there is a speed limit you know" Gerard replied smirking to himself.<p>

"Poison, can you hear me? Poison? Hello?" Dr D spoke through the crackling radio.  
>"Yeah, what is it Dr D?" Gerard replied talking through the radio. "It's the Dracs, their on their way to Zone 3 to get you guys. Hurry their clos-" The radio crackled before cutting off. "Dr D, hello? Can you hear me? The Dracs, where are they? Dr D?" Gerard shouted through the radio panicking. "Gerard, hurry! We need to get out of here!" Frank said panicking. "Gee, quick!" Mikey shouted.<p>

"Oh shit, Dr D? Hello? Can you hear me?" Gerard said as he sped up the car speeding down the dusty road of Zone 3. A black car came roaring down the road right behind the killjoys. Gerard looked through his mirror to see the Dracs inside the car and speeded down the road as fast as he could. "Gerard, quick! Their close!" Ray panicked.  
>"Im trying! This car dont go that fast you know!" Gerard snapped back without taking his eyes off the road. "Gerard, before we all die i just want you to know that i-" Frank screamed in a panick.<br>"Frank shut up! We're not going to die, i promise you that!" Gerard shouted back just as the Dracs car drawed closer.

The Dracs car slammed into the killjoys car sending it off the dusty road and slamming onto the dusty desert upside down. A few of the cars windows smashed into pieces as it hit the ground. "Gerard...i just want you to know, i love you" Frank whispered as he closed his eyes. Tears streamed out of his eyes rolling down his bloody face. 


End file.
